Continuation of a Scene in Yummy Mummy
by TB's LMC
Summary: If you haven't yet seen the episode Yummy Mummy which originally aired 02-03-99, you may not want to read this, because you will be spoiled. This was actually written the day after its first airing, and has been housed on another site all these years.


**Summary**: If you haven't yet seen the episode _Yummy Mummy_ which originally aired 02-03-99, you may not want to read this, because you **will** be spoiled. This was actually written the day after its first airing, and has been housed on the _Really Unofficial Nanny Homepage_ (_RUNHP_) all these years. Thanks, Barb!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUATION OF A SCENE IN "YUMMY MUMMY"<strong>

* * *

><p>C.C. just stood there as Niles left the room, clinging to Lynn Redgrave like a lovesick puppy.<p>

Damn fool.

She knew he'd had something important to tell her. Why would he have come rushing to her as soon as she'd walked in, babbling like an idiot about something he wanted to get off his chest? Holding a bouquet of flowers, no less. Could he have been that excited about Lynn?

Nah.

There was something else.

Oh, it didn't matter. What the hell did she care? She didn't.

"I don't," she said firmly as she headed for the office.

* * *

><p>Once Niles and Lynn were out of C.C.'s sight, Niles backed away from her slowly, quite ashamed of the spectacle he'd just made.<p>

"What was that all about?" Lynn asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually do things like that."

"I assume it had something to do with the Lady in Red?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Darling, not that I don't personally find you quite attractive, but next time why don't you just try telling her how you feel instead of trying to make her jealous?"

Niles' face fell. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, dear. Maxwell told me."

"What? That blabbermouth! Can't that man keep one solitary secret?"

Lynn just shrugged and made her way toward the office.

Niles' heart was racing. What had he been thinking? Now his boss knew, Miss Redgrave knew…oh, God, once Mrs. Sheffield found out…

"I'm doomed!"

* * *

><p>C.C. had wandered out onto the terrace, lost in thought. She couldn't shake the feeling that Niles had been about to tell her something huge, something monumental. But what could it possibly have been? She'd come through the door, hung her coat in the closet as he'd babbled, then told him to spit it out because Colin had just dumped her. Then he'd asked if she were really no longer seeing him, and she'd validated that. And suddenly his demeanor had changed. She smiled as she recalled the good one she'd gotten in.<p>

"Niles and his girlfriend, sittin' in a tree. D-U-S-T-I-N-G."

It had been so obvious to her that he had the hots for someone. But Lynn Redgrave? The pieces of this puzzle were NOT fitting together.

Maxwell watched his partner as he sat behind his desk. He guessed that Niles hadn't said anything to her. He chuckled, recalling how he'd discovered Niles looking more depressed than he'd been when he'd found his dead uncle's estate to be worthless. For once, Max hadn't needed a road map to figure out his butler's state of affairs.

Niles was jealous of C.C.'s relationship with Colin. His old friend had it bad, too. Max couldn't believe it, but he supposed it made sense. After all, he and Fran fell in love, and they hadn't spent a quarter of the time around each other that C.C. and Niles had. But C.C. seemed a bit down right now. He wondered why. She'd seemed so happy yesterday, what with Colin and all.

He stood and walked to the terrace doors, stopping to lean casually against the door frame. "So, C.C., how is Colin? You've been dating him for what, two weeks now?"

He'd startled her, but she quickly recovered and turned to face him. "It was three weeks." She laughed sardonically. "A new record for me."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I'm no longer seeing Colin," C.C. said, trying to preserve some amount of dignity as she reentered the office.

"Oh. I am sorry. You dumped him, huh?"

C.C.'s face scrunched up, looking like she was about to cry. "No." she squeaked. "He dumped me."

Max took her into his arms, feeling very badly for her. Especially since he now knew about Niles' feelings for her. "Oh, C.C., there, there. Everything will work out."

Regaining her composure, she suddenly realized she was in Maxwell's arms. A place she'd longed to be for most of her adult life.

But it felt wrong. Totally wrong.

She pulled away from him, confused by this seemingly sudden change of heart on her part. "It's okay, Maxwell, not to worry. He was getting on my nerves anyway. All he did was insult me constantly. I'd never be able to live with a guy like that."

Max had a very clever comeback on the tip of his tongue, concerning Niles of course, when a knock interrupted him. He crossed to the door and escorted Lynn into the office. "Ah, Lynn, how are you?"

C.C. didn't hear a word of their ensuing conversation, for as soon as Lynn entered, she exited. It was gnawing at her. Rather, HE was gnawing at her. Not Colin…Niles. She found herself desperately wanting to know what was going on. Niles always behaved strangely, but the incident in the living room had been…really strange.

* * *

><p>"Niles, sweetie, what's the matter?"<p>

"Nothing, Mrs. Sheffield, why do you ask?" Niles replied as he loaded up the dishwasher.

"I don't know, something just seems out of place. Off-kilter. Fermished."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"Hey, why are you wearin' your fancy pants?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, come on, those are the same pants you wore the day Miss Babcock came home from the sanitarium. Does this have something to do with her?"

"Most certainly not," Niles lied. "I…I was trying to impress Miss Redgrave." God, that sounded pathetic. But it didn't matter as long as Fran didn't find out the truth.

"Aww, Niles, that's so sweet. You have a crush on her."

His eyes glazed over as he answered…but he wasn't thinking of Miss Redgrave. "I wouldn't exactly call it a crush."

"Oh, you're in love, aren't you?" Fran crooned, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes, I—I suppose I am. I have been for a long time, it just—never occurred to me until…" His words to Miss Babcock so long ago regarding Maxwell came back to haunt him now. _Boys never want a toy until another boy plays with it. _

"Until what?"

Coming back to his senses, Niles realized he'd said more than he should. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Okay. Ya know," she said, grabbing a muffin from the bar, "I'm not so sure I like Miss Babcock's new boyfriend."

"Ex."

"Ex? Already she got dumped? But it's only been three weeks! Boy, I think that's a new record for her. I wonder why none of her relationships last."

Niles' eyes brightened as a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps because all these years she's had someone else in her heart."

"Wha? Oh, you mean Max. Maybe. I mean, just when I think she's over him, she starts acting like she wants him again. I just can't figure her out."

Of course, Niles had been talking about himself…but perhaps Fran was right. "Nor can I," he replied sadly as Fran left the room. Then, more softly he repeated, "Nor can I." He picked up the bouquet he'd intended for Miss Babcock just as the object of his thoughts walked into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got a bottle of water as Niles tried to sneak up the back stairs.

"Not so fast, Romeo," C.C. said, stopping him on the first step.

He half-turned so he could see her, his eyes widening as he observed once more how stunning she looked in that red outfit. Red from head to toe. Literally. She was breathtaking. "What is it, woman, I've got things to do."

"Like what, propose to yourself in the mirror?" she laughed evilly as she came to stand in front of him. He made a face. "What, Lynn told you to take your little bouquet and shove it?" she asked, pointing to the flowers he held.

He didn't answer. Damn her, she was standing too close for comfort. Suddenly their eyes locked and for a brief few seconds, something odd passed between them, causing Niles to back up one step, and C.C. to take one step back.

"What are you going to do with the flowers?" she asked quietly.

"I, uh, was just going to put them in my room."

She snorted. "Don't waste 'em there, they'll wither up and die living in the same room with you."

"No wonder Colin dumped you…he probably felt the same way."

She scowled. "I need fresh flowers for my apartment, give them to me." She extended her hand, carefully avoiding his blue…very blue…very _very_ blue…eyes.

"All right." He held the bouquet out to her. As he placed it in her palm, she closed her fingers, accidentally catching his hand along with them.

Her eyes popped back up to his. He was watching their joined hands, a peculiar expression on his face. She, too, looked down at the place where she held a warm, soft hand. Then they looked up at the same time, catching each others' stare.

C.C. was feeling…well, she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. She unconsciously took a step forward, unable to look away, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. You're getting dangerously close, C.C., back off. she told herself to no avail.

He unconsciously stepped down to the first step, marveling at how firm was the grip of her small, delicate-looking hand. Why had he only now realized his feelings for her? Why had it taken so long?

Fran and Max opened the swinging door to enter the kitchen, unnoticed by the confused pair on the steps. Fran saw them and pulled Max back into the hall by his shirt back in one swift move.

"What the-?"

"Shhh. Honey, look!"

Fran quietly pushed the door open and they took in the scene before them.

"Well, I'll be," Max whispered. "I wonder if he's finally telling her."

"Telling her what?" Fran whispered back.

"I don't know if I should blab."

"Blab or die," she whispered, giving him the Evil Eye.

"All right. Well, earlier today I happened upon Niles moping about in the kitchen." he whispered into Fran's ear. "He was jealous of Colin. He all but admitted he has feelings for C.C."

"Get outta here! And he never told me?"

"I swear it's true. I advised him just to tell her." Turning his attention back to them, he whispered, "Oh, come on, man, what are you waiting for? Just do it, for God's sake!"

"He who took five years to tell me should NOT be giving advice to Niles." Fran frowned.

"Yes, but darling, they've known each other three times longer than I've known you."

"Oy, and I thought I had it rough."

C.C. and Niles continued to stare into each others' eyes until C.C. said, "I…should…get…these…"

"Into…water," Niles finished for her.

"And I should, uh, do…do it fast, too. Before they…die."

"Yes, we wouldn't want them…to go their whole life…without knowing the…the touch…of water."

"Right, I'm sure they've had water before and…"

"Once they got a taste of it…"

"They wanted more."

Max turned to Fran. "They _are_ talking about the flowers, aren't they?"

Fran shook her head. "I don't think so, Max."

"What about that water?" Niles asked since C.C. hadn't moved a muscle.

"Yeah, I should…just do it."

"Well, it's not like it's difficult. It's right under your nose."

"Easily accessible. Not a problem to reach. And, umm, no one else…is using it right now."

Niles took the last step down to the floor. They were only inches apart now. He could feel her breath on his face. "Do you need…help?"

She nodded, their eyes still locked.

Fran gripped Maxwell's arm tightly. "God, the suspense is killing me! I'm reliving the past five years of my life here!"

Their hands still joined around the bouquet, Niles leaned in towards C.C.'s face. She stopped breathing. Slowly he came closer to her, his lips dying to touch hers.

And finally they did.

Her eyes closed themselves as she felt his soft lips…soft, just like she'd remembered from that last kiss they'd shared three years ago. They were both scared to death and backed away almost immediately, wild blue eyes searching wild blue eyes.

"Niles?" she croaked.

And she was upon him. Dropping the flowers to the floor, C.C. took his head in her hands and crushed his mouth with her own. Surprised, Niles' arms wrapped around her body, pulling her full-length against him. Their mouths opened at the same time, two tongues finding each other, tasting each other.

Both Max and Fran had tears in their eyes as they quietly closed the door and retreated to the living room.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Fran wailed, clinging to her husband.

"There, there, darling," Max comforted her as he held her close. He, too, had been quite moved by what they'd witnessed. It just seemed…right. The same way he and Fran were right. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

And so husband and wife made their way up the stairs, the recent events having put them in quite the amorous mood.

In the kitchen the two newest lovebirds broke apart for air, but remained in their tight embrace.

"Miss Babcock," Niles began, her response to him having given him a huge dose of much-needed courage, "C.C…."

"What were you trying to tell me earlier in the living room?" she asked, one hand lazily running through his hair.

"This." he replied, and kissed her passionately. She responded with equal fire, and their hands began to wander of their own volition.

Finally, breathlessly, he said it. Well…in his own way. "I don't hate you. Not completely. Well…a little."

She smiled. "Ditto." Then she became aware of something…rather pressing…and her smile widened.

Niles realized what she'd noticed and blushed furiously. "I want you." His deep voice thundered through her body, shaking her very innards.

"You do?" she squeaked.

"C.C., I've wanted you for a very, very long time."

"Well…you've got me. Now what?" she smiled mischievously.

"Now? This," he smiled and easily lifted her into his arms.

She squealed in delight. "Niles, put me down!" she laughed. "Let me go!"

"Never," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose and heading for the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asked seductively.

"Your place," he growled. "I don't want any interruptions."


End file.
